The objectives of the clinical cancer education curriculum at the University of Colorado School of Dentistry are threefold. The first objective is to enhance the diagnostic acumen of our dental students, practicing dentists, faculty and associated health professionals as it relates to the detection of neoplasia of the head and neck. A second goal is to increase the management and therapeutic competence of all the above-mentioned in the realm of head and neck neoplasia. The third objective is to reinforce the concept of a team approach to the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of head and neck oncology.